The Chronicles of A Riddle: Year 1
by Arianna Riddle Dumbledore
Summary: What if Voldemort ended up having a heir to his throne. Follow Arianna Riddle as she lives through an orphanage, love, pain, and adventure. FInd out what's so special about this eleven year old and  find out about her past pain through her first year.
1. Chapter 1

** This story is my dreams, I know a little Twilight Zoneish but after reading Harry Potter I would always have these dreams about this girl name Arianna Faye Riddle. Guess who's daughter she is! Anyway... on with the disclaimer!**

**Me: *whistles down page***

**Harry Potter: Waz up?**

**Me: Nothing much, Harry...WAIT HARRY?**

**HP: The one and only.**

**Shlongbottom (See A Very Potter Musical): I'm a potato! (Potter Puppet Pals)**

**Me: Okay then...**

**Snape: What the devil is going on here?**

**Me: Oh thank g-d you're here professor!**

**Lupin: My transformation is almost complete! (AVPM)**

**Me: I don't own any rights, OKAY!**

**Everyone besides me: BIE!**

**P.S. The actual story takes place during the 2000's.**

February 15, 1989

A knock was heard in the orphanage. Mary in all of her 5 years of working at the orphanage had never heard of such a thing. She yawned and opened the door. Standing there was a women who only looked to be about 17 years old. She was franticly looking around as if expecting someone to pop out of the bushes and kill her. She handed a new born baby over to Mary.

"Please take care of her for me," said the mysterious women in a pleading tone.

"Does she have a name and birthday?" Mary asked her, as it was common protocol. "Her name is Arianna Faye Riddle and her birthday is February 14, yesterday."

"Why are you giving her up?"

"It's not safe for her. Tell her, her mom died giving birth. She can't know who her mom and dad are!"

"Don't worry miss she will be in safe hands."

"Thank you!" The women said thankfully and looked relieved. The women ran off, but not before Mary could see the women's hair look like it changed from blonde to pink. Mary shook her head to herself thinking it was just the lighting. She took the now crying baby inside for a nice warm milk.

August 13, 2000

A young girl, only 11 years old, snuggled into the warm blankets. She didn't want to face reality again. She had a nice dream that instead of being sent off to another foster home. She decided that it was time to wake up after 20 minutes of just laying there. She shook out her long, pin straight, black hair. She changed into a tee shirt that said "Free Hugs" and black tye-dyed jeans. She threw on black flats with bows and a beanie.

This girl grabbed Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and ran out the door. After flying down the stairs she went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She flew down to the foyer expecting a visitor to come. Mary, her 50 year old care taker, told her that someone specifically asked for her. Alyssa sat down across from her.

"So what's up, Liss?" The girl asked Alyssa.

"Nothing much Arianna, you?"

"Scared for this, whatever it is."

"Don't worry you'll do fine." Arianna took a bite of her apple with a crunch and looked down to her book. "Don't tell me it's that series again!"

"Shut up Liss, you know you like it!"

"Whatevs."

"Arianna, visitor is here," Mary called from the front desk. Arianna tossed what was left of her apple to Liss, hugged Liss, and left. She looked to the front desk and saw a familiarly described man with a flowing cloak and half moon spectacles with glittering blue eyes behind them. Arianna ran to hug the man.

"I knew you were real!"

**How was it? I'm going to use a code name for me from now on so for now on I'll be... How about Ari? BIE!**

**-Ari**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Dumbledore

** I'm really sorry I haven't been updating! I love you all! I've just been going through a lot of stressful things right now. I'll try updating asap! On with the disclaimer!**

**Ari: I will use this imaginary Harry Potter to say what I need!**

**Harry: I'm the real Harry.**

**Ari: Oh. Oops! I guess I took the wrong Harry! *insert evil laugh here* Say it anyway!**

**Harry: She does not own me or any of my less totally awesome friends and enmies. Except Arianna Riddle.**

**Ari: Thanks Hair-Bear!**

The old man looked at the eleven year old attached to his waist. He pondered his options and unhooked the girl's fingers.

"What do you mean 'I knew you were real?'" The old man asked.

"Oh, did I just say that?" Arianna asked.

"Yes."

"Oh shit, ummmmmm, this is awkward. Ummm, why don't I show you to my room?"

"What a splendid idea!" They walked up the stairs to a hallway.

"You do know I know why you're here?"

"How about we talk about this within your room?"

"What a splendid idea!" Arianna replied sarcastically. The two walked down the hallway to an isolated room. The withered man recognized the room from his past. Seeing the recognition on his face, Arianna said, "Yeah, I know it was my father's room from his childhood. I know because they remind me of it everyday."

Dumbledore noticed how much the room had changed from the dreary room of the past. It now had stickers on the walls and magazine cutouts of the people in the now. Also in the corner of the room was an acoustic guitar, drum set, electric piano, and a bass guitar.

"They were gifts from the orphanage, Make a Wish Foundation®, and foster parents. And yes, I play all of them and more. I don't know how but I am musically inclined. Definitely not from my father, Lord Voldemort. Oh, and by the way Professor Dumbledore, as you probably know, my name is Arianna Riddle."

"How do you know about, about, everything?" Dumbledore asked at a lost for words.

"I know about "everything" because there is a series about Harry Potter. It starts from when Hagrid delivers Harry after he became the-boy-who-lived and ends when Harry is about 50 with an epilogue. Just quiz me on things I 'shouldn't know.'"

"Who's a double-spy for-"

Arianna interjected with, "Professor Severus Snape, the potions master, who wants to be the DADA, Defense Against the Dark Arts, teacher. You won't let him because of the curse my daddy dearest has left on the position."

"Who opened the-"

"Chamber of Secrets, my father himself. He is the Heir of Sytherin, and by default I'm the new heir. Yay me. Luckily he only killed one person, poor Myrtle, now she has to haunt the girls bathroom forever."

"Lastly," Dumbledore paused trying to think of a good question, "Who are my siblings?" Thinking no one could ever know the answer to the question.

"Your siblings are, or should I say were: Aberforth, the owner of the Hog's Head, and was Arianna, who died at the hand of Grindlewald. That's why you wanted to be the one to pick me up."

"So I don't need to explain why I'm here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nope! I'm a witch! Wait, what day is today?" Arianna asked.

"It's the 30th of July. Why?"

"It's Harry's birthday tomorrow. That reminds me, who am I going to Diagon Alley with and how am I getting the money?"

"To answer your first question, you're going with Harry and Hagrid." Dumbledore said. Arianna jumped up and started doing her happy dance. "To answer your second question there is a vault for the school that you can take some money out from. Also your mother created a vault for you." Arianna quickly stopped dancing at the sound of someone mentioning her mother.

"Can you find out who she is?" Arianna asked with hope evident in her voice "Sorry, we cannot. She has given a memory charm to any goblin that has worked with this account. I'm terribly sorry." Dumbledore said with sincerity. The tears were evident in the young girl's eyes. Dumbledore not knowing what to do opened his arms for the young girl. She ran right into his arms sobbing her little heart out. "I promise you when the time is right, your mother will reveal herself."

Sniffle, sniffle, "You really think so?" The girl asked.

"I know so."

"But for now we need you to pack up and take you to Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yes." With a quick wave of a wand a nice looking trunk appeared out of thin air. "I will leave you an hour to pack up your things before we leave. See you at 12:09." With that he disapparated out of the room.

With a great big sigh Arianna flopped onto her bed. "Wow, my dreams of going to Hogwarts are finally coming true."

"What did you just say?"

**Please subscribe/review! It gives me the momentum to write more!**


End file.
